I Feel So Close To You Right Now
by Anna Lane
Summary: What if Damon and Elena weren't interrupted by Bonnie as they danced?


_**A/N: **_**No ownage of TVD or the song so close to you by Calvin Harris. This was just inspired by the fourth episode in the fourth season. I tried to keep it clean :) It really is an amazing song. I've only listened to it like..20 times as I wrote this. By the by, I'm a total review slut! Just so you know.**

I feel so close to you right now

It's a force field

I wear my heart upon my sleeve

Like a big deal

Your love pours down on me

Surround me like a waterfall

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now

Damon's never seen Elena with quite such a big smile. And the flush of warm blood has stained her lips and turned her cheeks into a lovely color. He's entranced by her; the strobe lights flashing in the dark room and the constant movement haven't affected his ability to see her perfectly. He thought he might have accidentally drunk from a girl who'd been slipped roofies. Maybe they both did, because he never knew life could be so perfect.

Damon reached out to her and Elena actually let him. They were both dancing fast, but somehow it felt like the world was molasses around them, like the moment would never end. She grinned and reached out to his mouth. When she sucked her bloodied fingers into her mouth, Damon finally dared to move closer. She put her arms around him and he was lost. He was just as much a slave to the music, to the sensations, to _her,_ as this new vampire in front of him was to the intoxication of letting go for the very first time.

How was it possible for someone as beautiful as Elena to become even more magnificent? He reveled in her presence as they danced, not really capable of thought. Her happiness had him on a cloud, as well as the fact was that he was the one who had some part in making her happy.

"Damon," she gasped, clinging to his shoulders and looking behind him. Damon, still in a haze and grinding his hips against hers, followed her line of sight slowly. He saw the boy she'd first fed on earlier half dragging a wobbly girl upstairs. He grinned, his euphoria not lost, and Elena read his expression and met his smile with one of her own. At an inhuman speed, they followed the frat douche up the stairs.

The boy unwittingly led them to his room, where he was laying the girl on his bed and tugging at her skirt. Elena was behind him in an instant, forcibly tugging his hair back and biting into his neck viciously. His screams wouldn't be heard above the music. She stopped almost as soon as she did it, not bothering with the blood because causing him pain her only aim.

Damon stopped in front of the boy. "Don't struggle." His useless squirming in Elena's arms quelled. The boy sandwiched between them, Damon leaned in to his neck and took a long lick. Instead of swallowing, he held out his tongue to Elena, recklessly wanting to see what she'd do.

She dropped the douchebag and he fell to the floor. She stepped over him, closer to Damon. _Bliss_. Elena sucked Damon's tongue into her mouth and used her own to stroke him clean of the sweet liquid. One of his hands went to her hip, the other to her head, holding her close. Her hands framed his face as she raptly continued to kiss him, despite the fact she'd already cleaned him thoroughly of blood.

She grinned around his mouth and started to move her hips to the music they could both still hear from the first floor. Her nose brushed his as she swayed her head. His arms went around her waist to hold her close and rock her to the music. His head dipped to her neck, and his teeth brushed her smooth skin. He hadn't meant to bite down, but she'd moved into him forcefully, causing his fangs to lengthen and slip beneath her skin. She moaned and her hands slipped under his dress shirt, her frantic actions telling him that'd been her intention.

He wasn't sure if one simple mouthful of Elena would be enough for him. He continued to suck her greedily, but when her hands caressed his bare abs under his clothes and slid around to glide across his back and shoulders, he pulled away. She glared at him for the loss of contact, but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed, next to the unconscious girl. It caught her off guard, so she went easily. He stalked over to her until the full length of him was hovering over her body.

She tried to pull him down, but he resisted, landing only a small kiss on her lips to tease her. She growled, fangs showing, and it made Damon smirk. She looked sexy with her fangs showing and blood smeared across her face. Just as desperate for him as he was for her. The girl lying beside her screamed when she woke. Damon rolled his eyes. The drugs she'd been given must not have been of very good quality if they were already wearing off. He growled.

Elena, in her own irritation, grabbed the girl's shirt to pull her closer. It ripped as she followed, leaving a large expanse of shoulder and chest showing. Elena bit into it eagerly, but gently.

The girl's screams stopped and Damon's eyebrows rose. It usually took a long time to learn how to inflict pleasure with a bite. Impressed, Damon lowered his head to give the girl a small bite of his own close to where Elena's mouth was avidly lapping away. The girl's moans turned to cries as her arms rose to hold the two heads closer to her flesh.

Elena's hands moved to Damon's chest where he was raised above her body and she rubbed his hip suggestively. Her eyes rose to meet his and he saw a bloody smile form as her teeth were still sunk into the girl, who was now shivering with the overload of pleasure.

Damon pulled Elena away from the girl. She looked up at him breathlessly, expectantly. "Are you sure?" It killed him to think he could have to stop, to end this pleasure, but he had to ask. He had to be certain.

Elena's face never wavered as she arched up into him, in need of contact. "Nothing has ever felt more right, or natural. Please, Damon," she whispered into his mouth.

He came crashing down on her. Nothing else mattered as the moved against each other. He knew he'd never taste anything as sweet as Elena's blood coated lips moving against his. He'd never feel anything as good as her body reacting so strongly to his touch. Or hear anything quite like her calling out his name. He could never forget the image of her, loving and willing and wanting beneath his touch.

She knew she'd never be more exhilarated or feel as alive. She knew she'd never feel regret for this moment. Maybe guilt—later, a lot later—but never regret. It would be impossible to regret anything that filled her with such joy. She was happier than she'd been since she was a child. It was like Damon was her other half. The one who completed her every sense of being. He was so beautiful, so strong. He enveloped her mind until all she could think about was how soft his hair was, how good his mouth felt, how his blue eyes could burn with desire, and how the sound of him saying her name made her want to make him say it again and again.

His adept fingers had no trouble dealing with their period costumes.


End file.
